


Fly

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Help, Epistolary, Gen, Precognition, Song: Fly, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Newton watches over Buffy and Dawn. Spoilers for s07e04 Help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Buffy oneshot I cooked up that’s inspired by the Season 7 episode Help. I decided to make it a songfic and set it to the song Fly by Hilary Duff (since that song is so cool). :) Plus, I like Cassandra “Cassie” Newton, and Azura Skye did an awesome job portraying her in the season 7 episode Help and in Conversations with Dead People (where the First takes Cassie’s form).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The lyrics to Fly by Hilary Duff belong with their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, poems and novellas I cook up from time to time.

Fly

_In a moment, everything can change_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait_  
_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling_  
_Can you feel it in your soul_  
_Can you trust this longing_  
_And take control_

Cassandra “Cassie” Newton knew she was special. She “knew” things. Did this make her psychic? Like a seer in Greek and Roman mythology, maybe? She wasn’t sure.

So she wrote her poems, posted them on the Internet, and would always have so many ideas for what to write and post online next. Ideas, oh so many of them.

Running like wild horses. Or maybe flying like Hermes, the messenger god.

Now, however, as she looked down at her body and, kneeling beside it, the golden-haired counselor – someone that, she was sure, could’ve been a princess in another life, or a seer herself in Greek mythology – it was then that Cassie knew her prediction – her prophecy – had came true.

When she had talked about dying on Friday, she wasn’t talking about killing herself or if someone was going to kill her. No, she meant that she would die from a heart attack. Buffy – for that was the golden-haired counselor’s name – didn’t know, didn’t listen, and now, Cassie noticed, she felt regretful about it. Cassie, now a ghost, watched Buffy as she sat there on the couch, those emerald eyes of hers – which Cassie had taken a fancy to, as she had, when alive, liked the color green – now full of tears.

“She was special,” she heard Buffy say, and Cassie smiled. Special – yes, that was exactly what she was.

However, Cassie then shook her head when she heard Buffy say that she failed her. In her view, Buffy did the opposite. She tried to help Cassie no matter what.

 _No, you did not, Buffy,_ Cassie thought. _You tried your best to help me, even though you mistakenly thought I was going to commit suicide. And in the end, you realized too late that when I said I was going to die, I meant from a heart attack. I became a good friend to your sister Dawn as well. I hope that Mike will ask her to the Winter Formal, and I hope she will have a good time for me as well._

Cassie couldn’t help but smile to herself, and hoped that Buffy would be able to help the other kids – especially those who were troubled. Just listen and talk to them.

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can’t in life_  
_And start to try, cause it’s your time_  
_Time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_  
_Find a dream you can follow_  
_Reach for something, when there’s nothing left_  
_And the world’s feeling hollow_

Cassie then thought back to the last time she was alive. Her last day. She, Mike and Dawn were laughing about something they thought was pretty funny. Then, she and Dawn shared a bit of poetry – it was “Ode of a Grecian Urn” by John Keats. They were able to share a philosophical discussion about the two last lines of the poem itself – the ‛beauty is truth’ line, to be precise.  
Cassie also found out that she could discuss the finer points of novels with Dawn, and that she had truly enjoyed those talks about so many famous books, as well as the people who wrote them, with her as well. They had truly bonded.

Cassie knew that Dawn would miss her terribly, but she also knew that Dawn would, whenever she felt sad, try to remember all the good times she spent with Cassie.

So that day when Dawn got up in the morning, Cassie watched from behind the closet door, invisible, as she saw Dawn pick up a note and read it to herself so that only she could hear, and smiled.

_“Dear Dawn,  
By the time you read this, you will know it has happened. I have gone the way of all the earth. But don’t be sad, Dawn. Everybody has this happen to them at some point – even when they’re not ready to leave this life. _

_“Just remember, Dawn – I will always be with you, no matter what happens. You were an awesome friend to me, and we shared so many philosophical discussions about so many books as well as their famous authors. Whenever you feel sad, remember all the good times we had together._

_Your friend,  
Cassie Newton_

_P.S.: Tell your sister that I’m very proud of her. And your mom – who I’ve heard is such a nice lady – says hi, and that she hopes you both are doing fine.”_

_Can you hear it calling_  
_Can you feel it in your soul_  
_Can you trust this longing_  
_And take control_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can’t in life_  
_And start to try, cause it’s your time_  
_Time to fly_

Dawn smiled as she folded up the note and put it in her diary. Cassie may be gone, but her spirit lived on, even when she wasn’t there physically.  
Cassie then watched as Dawn then picked up her diary and opened it. After sitting on the bed, Dawn picked up a purple pen and began to write in the diary. When she was finished, she left it open and then headed out of the room. Cassie then floated over and looked at the entry Dawn had written. It said:

**“Dear Diary,  
I feel a little bit sad today, but I know that my friend Cassie Newton is in a better place. She made me laugh and she made me smile, and we had so many good times together, especially because we could discuss famous novels and their authors, such as John Keats and his poem “Ode of a Grecian Urn”, and the last two lines of that famous poem as well. **

**_‛Beauty is truth, truth beauty, – that is all  
Ye need to know on Earth, and all ye need to know.’_ **

**I myself like those words, and I think they hold a deep well of thoughts and deep meanings of what I called ‛philosophicalness’ for me as well. I study those words, and I think of Cassie and how she would smile as she listened to me recite them. She was my best friend, and I miss her... a lot.**

**Well, I’ll write in you some more when I get the chance later.**

**Yours truly,  
Dawn Summers”**

Cassie smiled. She knew that someday, when Dawn was old enough to be a mother or a grandmother, she would tell her children (and grandchildren) about the times when she was a teenager and trying to find out who she was. But most of all, she would tell them about a fifteen-year-old girl that had blonde hair with streaks of purple and wrote such beautiful poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
